Seven Minutes in Heaven
by EmpressKira
Summary: Ace loved party games and wasn't surprised to find himself playing spin the bottle. When the bottle pointed to him to go in the closet with some guy Marco, he was hardly expecting the outcome that unraveled. MarcoAce. Rated T to be on the safe side. OneShot. Modern AU.


_**A/N:: Just a short little piece for our fire boys in Modern AU!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Seven Minutes in Heaven**

Ace had his fair share of party games, high school being that time to be adventurous and curious. Fulfilling your curiosities and getting into trouble was something he always loved doing. So, when Kidd said his older brother being out of town he did the most sensible thing.

Throw a party.

The word spread like wildfire and anyone who was able had been invited, permitting that you weren't a freshie, they seemed to ruin the fun sometimes. Ace had been excited, being a Junior and being friends with Kidd since childhood (even when his brother tried to make him steer clear) had paid off. The guy always invited him out to do Senior things, making his blood pumped and Law was usually there as well. His two friends had a questionable relationship, but he never butted in as it wasn't his business.

Going over to Kidd's place, he had been told to swing by to help set up and had no problem because that meant he wasn't on clean up duty later like Killer was. It took them no time, mostly storing away things that were _highly_ breakable and getting to where the food and drinks were accessible. People started showing up an hour later than the start time, like usual, and it started kicking up.

After a couple hours in, Ace had made a new buddy with a student from the town over that heard about the party from a friend. He had invited three of his brothers, saying boastfully they weren't related but got along well enough in a type of jest and Ace could relate with his own two brothers not being related to him. He was cool, Ace hanging around with him for some time before the two of them had been dragged off to a bedroom upstairs being the extra room as the older brother's room was closed off skillfully and word was around to not even dare touching Kidd's room.

"You're turn to spin for heaven, Marco." Ace watched as Thatch was hitting to his brother's shoulder, the blond looking to not want to be here and seemed disgruntled that the roll of dice had him set for 'heaven'. In a way, the guy was pretty good looking and it was evident when every girl wanted a chance in 'heaven' with him.

 _Heaven_ is meaning for when the person spins the bottle, whoever it lands on gets put in a closet with them for however long. The limit they had set was seven minutes, which most people made out as the point of the game. It was always humorous to watch two guys or two girls go in when they have no interest and Ace kept himself pumped for it all. It was all for fun, so he wasn't a sour puss about what situation he got, being in 'heaven' with a few guys before which ended with them chatting about some girl.

As the bottle was twirled, it easily spun and shortly slowed down, the open end pointing to its victim. "Ace! Our new buddy!" Thatch cheers with a laugh as the mentioned male shrugs with amusement. Marco stares before rolling eyes as his brother pushed him up. "You guys know the rules!" Some girls gave whines, split between wanting one man or the other for themselves.

The closet is small, giving hardly any space with boxes on one side and they squeezed in. This would be Ace's second time in here, the first time with a girl that was too nervous and just wanted to talk, which he respected. The closet was closed with no light on now and they situated legs each having one resting in between the others comfortably. Ace leaned against the boxes as gives out a breath.

"Well, since Thatch did a crash course introduction, my name is Ace Portgas." The male decided to fully introduce himself and heard a light snort.

"Marco Newgate, and can't believe he even dragged me out for this since I graduated already." The mentioning has Ace raise eyebrows with a curious hum so the other knew since they could hardly see anything. "In December, I graduated early, yoi." Marco comments and this noise leaves Ace in praise.

"That's cool, my brother is doing the same next year. Graduating in December, though he totally could this year if he wanted." Ace says with praise for his brother that is only a few months off from him in age. "We're Juniors."

"I would hope so." A laugh leaves Ace on hearing that while noticing the other shift and giving a hum. "You can't be serious in enjoying this game…"

"Why not? I like sharing my love since no one wants to keep a hold of it seriously." Ace mentions in an offhanded way and hears a slight noise.

"Preference?"

"What?"

"What is your preference for gender?" Marco asks seriously and it draws on in a silence before Ace makes a slight noise of confusion.

"Straight, I guess." The reply has a hum leave Marco and there is slight shifting.

"You _guess_?" The question is lingering before a snort sounds out and causes a soft complaint.

"What?" Ace gives the low tone, not seeing what is so funny.

"Let's make a bet, yoi." The words leave Marco as Ace notices that he is standing up straight with the sound of something near his head while eyes adjusted enough to see the shadow of the other being closer.

"What kind of bet?" Ace feels his heart hammering wildly, finding his body flaring in heat at the close proximity and feels a little confused. Sure, he found the other to be attractive for a guy, but it was a waved off thought that he got on occasion. That's what he thought, anyways, being a compliment in his mind and only for himself, but why was he feeling a thrill like he does with the girls? It also feels stronger with Marco being so close.

"I make your head spin, then you date me."

"What?" The question almost snaps out, trying to understand what the other was speaking of or playing at really.

"As I said and if it makes you curl away then I will let you punch me with no protest." The offer seems solid, something Ace can get on board with, but his heart was already thundering without even doing anything more.

"I've known you for like, what? An hour?"

"And dating gives more time to focus on one person, yoi." Marco mentions as he seems to hover in place, not helping the younger male's mind that flurried.

"Fine," Ace bites out as not one to back down and notices the shifting in front of him. A hand moves to find his chin and shifting his head to tilt up, which he quickly licks to his chapped lips. As his tongue retreated, lips found his with a graze before pressing more to take it in fully. A sharp inhale fills Ace through his nose at the sensations festering in him, head spinning, blood rushing, and heart pounding above the party going on as they had already started spinning the bottle and ignoring them for the time being.

When Marco starts pulling away, Ace is quick to move his hand to the back of the other's neck to pull him back down. Mouths clash again and Ace is making sure to participate this time as he enjoys the feel of a hand gripping to his hip to pull him into a body. A high fills Ace's senses, enjoying every bit of play from their lips and can't help having hands pulling Marco closer to him until no space was between them.

The pounding on the door startles them, "one minute remaining, guys!" Someone hollers with Thatch voicing in the background how they were probably irritated at the space. Most are laughing as Ace is panting, trying to catch up with his breaths and feels hands lining along his sides. A slight arch of his body is there and gives a soft gasp, hearing a light chuckle.

"No more spin bottle for you tonight." Marco comments, receiving a soft noise of complaint as Ace is situating to pull himself enough away to cool off.

"Y-You're stupid." Ace mentions in a sputter, trying to hide his embarrassment as his breaths are still a little ragged.

"I'll take you to do laser tag tomorrow with lunch, yoi." The comment has Ace's heart fill with flutters, swirling into his stomach as that sounds so good of a date.

"You sweet and stupid man." It's a hiss, Marco chuckling as the younger male grips to a shirt and licks his own lips at the remembrance of the other's there.

"You're cute."

"Am _not_!"


End file.
